Somewhere Else
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /Spoiler 10x11 / "Statufié par la peur, tout simplement. Par cette peur qui lui arrachait le cœur. Qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Qui l'empêchait de respirer. Cette peur qu'il avait de la perdre, elle." Elle est chez lui, elle cauchemarde. Et lui, pense. Sous le point de vu d'un certain Italien.


**Bonsoir :)**

**Voici un petit OS sur la mort d'Eli David... Enfin, je n'en parle pas trop, c'est vraiment du sous-entendus, j'ai plus travaillé les sentiments de Tony. Vi. Tony, vous avez bien lu. **

**Je sais, je fais rien comme les autres x). Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira même si maintenant que j'y pense, cet OS ne vaut rien. Il est vraiment nul, dénué de tout sens mais il m'a empêché d'écrire donc... Le voilà ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Un cri déchira l'air.

Il tressaillit, ses doigts se resserrant brusquement sur le verre d'alcool, alors que sa mâchoire se contractait avec violence. Sa gorge lui sembla alors enserrée par une poigne de fer, une poigne de fer qui l'empêchait de respirer, qui lui rappelait combien il était vulnérable.

Il ferma les yeux. Très fort. Et retint de très peu une larme de détresse, totalement submergé par toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui l'accablaient. Prenant le peu de courage qui lui restait à deux mains, il reposa avec beaucoup de difficulté son verre sur la table basse, se leva, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Et fut soudain tout à fait incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, statufié par la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes.

Un excès de rage amorça la rencontre de son poing avec le mur en face de lui alors qu'il se remémorait les dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre.

Statufié comme il l'avait été face à la dépouille d'Eli David.

Statufié comme il l'avait été face au regard implorant de sa fille.

Statufié comme il l'avait été face à son cri de désespoir.

Statufié par la peur, tout simplement.

Par cette peur qui lui arrachait le cœur. Qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Cette peur qu'il avait de la perdre, elle.

Parce qu'il l'avait vu ce maudit regard. Il l'avait vu cet éclat de désespoir, cet éclat de souffrance sans fin.

Bien sûr, il n'avait absolument rien fait pour la consoler, pour faire cesser ses pleurs d'enfant. Même pas les faire cesser d'ailleurs, juste essayer de les faire diminuer.

Bien sûr, il s'en détestait. Oh oui, il se détestait. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais détesté personne. Et ça le bouffait de l'intérieur, cet ignoble regret.

Un nouveau cri retentit.

Un nouvel appel au secours.

Revenant à la réalité, il tenta d'ignorer cette culpabilité qui lui rongeait le cœur et pénétra avec une assurance tout à fait futile dans sa chambre.

Posa ses yeux par trop humides sur ce corps frêle se débattant avec lui-même.

Il releva alors ses prunelles claires vers le plafond tandis qu'il inspirait profondément une bouffée d'air, un trop plein d'émotion faisant battre son pauvre cœur. Releva les yeux pour empêcher des larmes douloureuses de couler.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible. Non pas le droit. L'épaule forte contre laquelle elle irait se reposer était la sienne. Et non le contraire.

Et même si il se savait malgré tout plus faible que jamais, il se devait de feindre le contraire.

« Abba... » geignit-elle en serrant de toutes ses forces son plait entre ses bras, une larme roulant le long de sa joue.

Nouvelle lame brûlante s'enfonçant dans son cœur. Nouvelle cicatrise.

Il s'approcha, lentement, les tempes douloureuses, et tendit devant lui sa main droite. Son regard hésitant se risqua alors sur les traits crispés de son visage, ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien. Il y lut alors une souffrance indescriptible, une plaie à vif que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais soignée.

Il accusa le coup en serrant les dents et pressa doucement son avant bras de sa paume.

Sa réaction fut vive, incontrôlée, guidée par des instincts enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Noooon ! »

Elle se redressa tel le Diable et l'aurait frappé violemment s'il ne l'avait pas connue si bien. Si il n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper ses gestes fous. Ses deux mains se refermèrent vivement sur ses fins poignets alors que son regard brisé rencontrait le sien, dévoilant deux iris chamboulées. Le souffle court, tendue au possible, elle semblait chercher dans ses yeux une explication, ses prunelles écarquillées d'horreur.

Un « pourquoi » résonnant tel un leitmotiv dans ses iris brunes.

« C'est rien, Zee. C'est juste moi. » murmura-t-il avec beaucoup de délicatesse tandis qu'elle paraissait revenir à la réalité.

Il relâcha alors doucement sa prise sur ses articulations, sans jamais la quitter du regard, et fit glisser ses mains contre les bras nus de la jeune femme. Elle le laissa faire, la bouche entre-ouverte, son cœur palpitant entre ses côtes, incapable de toute façon d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ses larges paumes s'arrêtèrent au niveau de ses épaules et il l'attira lentement contre son torse, lui laissant le temps de se battre.

Mais elle ne résista.

Malheureusement.

Elle était trop faible, trop brisée ce soir-là, pour continuer cette lutte perpétuelle.

Pour feindre une force surhumaine.

La jeune femme se coula contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux alors qu'il l'entourait de toute sa puissance masculine. Elle passa rapidement ses bras frêles autour de sa taille et lui ne bougea pas.

Non, ne bougea pas.

Resta simplement là, écoutant ce cœur meurtrit battre contre le sien.

Parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu être autre part.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que c'était pas si nul que ça ! :s**

**Bisous ! **

**#Amy.**


End file.
